Garoto da noite, Menina dos sonhos
by dedessa.maxi
Summary: Hinata e Naruto se apaixonam Mas por causa de uma confusão acabam se separando. E agora? Como ele vai reconquistar o amor da Menina dos sonhos? E provar que é e sempre será o Garoto da Noite? U.A revisado por Dada.maxi
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Garoto da noite, Menina dos sonhos

**Resumo: **Hinata e Naruto se apaixonam

Mas por causa de uma confusão acabam se separando.

E agora? Como ele vai reconquistar o amor da Menina dos sonhos?

E provar que é e sempre será o Garoto da Noite?

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

**1 Cap. - Noite mágica**

Em uma noite fria os sonhos se revelam como se fosse um sinal que todo é possível…

E a noite estava exatamente assim para jovem Hinata, que observava a Lua da janela de seu quarto na bela cidade de Tóquio.

A menina estava sentada na varanda de seu quarto quando escutou uma voz que lhe dizia "os lábios de uma bela donzela se torna um tesouro nos braços de seu verdadeiro cavaleiro" .

A menina assustada mas impressionada com aquela frase olhou para os lados e não viu nada, mas quando se levantou e foi ate as grades de sua varanda e olhou para baixo viu na rua um rapaz de cabelos loiros arrepiados, com um sorriso exuberante o qual encantou a menina.

Hinata não respondeu nada apenas olhou para o belo garoto e sorriu.

O menino lhe deu tchau lhe jogou uma rosa e sumiu rua a fora.

Hinata entrou para o quarto, mas não conseguia tirar o lindo rapaz de sua mente, foi quando a mãe da menina entrou no quarto e falou:

- filha vá dormi já esta tarde você esqueceu que amanhã cedo começa as aulas?

A menina que ainda estava meio encantada com as palavras do garoto, apenas respondeu :

- aram… já estou indo mãe

- ta bom filha, mais que cara é essa?

- é que é…

- que foi menina?

- mãe você conhece um rapaz de cabelo loiro? É que… a esquece.

- hum acho que sei de quem você esta falando, deve ser aquele garoto que se mudou com a família pra rua ontem, você não sabia não?

-não, eu não sabia não.

-Hum…sabendo ou não sabendo vá dormi menina …

- ta bom, boa noite mãe

- boa noite filha !!

No dia seguinte Hinata acordou com um imenso sorriso em seu rosto.

Estava super animada para ir para escola pois aquele ano seria o ultimo, pois ela estava no 3 ano do ensino médio.

Hinata era muito bonita, tinha 18 anos, possuía olhos pérolas, cabelos negros longos, não era alta nem baixa e até que tinha bastante corpo.

A jovem nem imaginava que teria uma enorme surpresa quando chegasse no colégio.

**No colégio****…**

Assim que chegou na escola Hinata foi correndo falar com sua amiga Karin, sobre o tal garoto da noite…

**Alguns minutos depois****…**

Karin ficou abismada com a história e ficou louca para conhecer o tal garoto o qual nem Hinata sabia quem era.

Assim que o sinal bate as meninas entraram na sala e assim que se sentam na cadeira, a diretora aparece com um aluno novo.

Hinata fica sem palavras quando vê que o aluno novo era o garoto da Noite.

Sem palavras a menina se vira para trás e fala:

- Karin é ele o garoto…

- sério?!A meu deus ele é um gato Hinata, mas não fica com ciúmes não einh…pelo amor de deus.

- tudo bem Karin…ele nem é nada meu…mas me diz como eu to? To feia?

- esta linda Hina…mas agora vira pra frente

- ta...aiiaia

Hinata estava tão nervosa que não parava de mexer os dedos e sua mão suava, de repente a diretora fala:

- Hinata você vai ser a nova parceira de Naruto? Tudo bem?

A menina gaguejando disse em poucas sílabas:

- é sim…que… quer dizer…é claro…

De repente a professora fala:

-Naruto vá se sentar com Hinata.

A menina estava cada vez mais rosada e nem sabia se sorria ou se olhava para aquele lindo sorriso que radiava como as estrelas do dia em que eles se viram pela primeira vez.

O menino veio andando bem de vagarzinho e chegou bem pertinho de Luciana e disse:

-Oi!!menina dos sonhos?

Hinata só sabia ficar sorrindo tentando esconder as bochechas rosadas, quando ela disse:

- oi…menino da noite - completou bem baixinho.

Naruto sem entender o que a menina tinha dito perguntou:

- o que você disse?

-nada… nada não.

-Hum… desculpa e que pensei ter escutado você falar algo, mas tudo bem…esquece.

O menino se sentou ao lado de Hinata.

Os dois conversaram durante quase toda aula. Naruto não parava de olhar os olhos da linda menina de cabelos negros.

Assim que Hinata percebeu que o garoto estava olhando muito para seus olhos e perguntou com um leve sorriso no rosto:

-o que foi? Meu lápis borrou?

Naruto olhou para Hinata e sorriu, logo falou:

-não imagina apenas estou admirando esses seus olhos que são mais lindos do que uma jóia preciosa.

Hinata ficava cada vez mais vermelha, parecia que estava concorrendo para ser um pimentão, quando sorriu para o garoto e disse :

- que lindo… que dizer… obrigada.

De repente o sinal bate e todos saem da sala para ir embora.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A Ois pessoal, essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! Agradecimentos a : obrigado maninha ****por ceder um pouco do seu tempo para me ajudar com a revisão da história!!!**

**N/R Obrigada andressa! Ei pessoal espero que não tenha nenhum erro, fiz o melhor que pude para organizar a fic!! Espero ter conseguido.**

**Bjinhos e já nee **


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Cap. - Um pedido**

**Passa um mês****…**

Hinata, Karin e Naruto tinham combinado de irem todo dia juntos para o colégio. Mas justo naquele dia Karin tinha ficado doente, isso significava que Hinata teria 20 minutos sozinha com Naruto.

Aquela poderia ser uma chance única de se declarar.

Naquele dia Hinata se arrumou muito bem para ir para escola e assim que deu 6:30 da manha Naruto a chamou:

- Hinata !!!

- já estou descendo !!

- tudo bem estou aqui em baixo te esperando.

Hinata retocou o batom, passou um pouco de gloss, deu uma penteada no cabelo, pegou a mochila e saiu.

Quando havia acabado de descer a escada Naruto, ficou abismado, nunca havia visto Hinata maquiada.

O queixo do jovem estava totalmente caído e deixava uma trilha de baba pelo tapete da sala, quando finalmente se recompôs a única coisa que conseguiu dizer foi:

- UAU… nossa você…

Hinata ficou toda arrepiada e um sorrisinho discreto no canto do rosto disse:

-o que foi? Por que esse UAU?

- você ainda pergunta… nossa Hina você… você esta linda.

Hinata ficou super feliz e pensou:

"_nossa a meu deus ele reparou , acho que vou desmaiar__"_

-obrigada Naruto…

- obrigado digo eu…

- porque obrigado você que diz?

- obrigado por me deixar te ver todos os dias assim linda e com isso você deixa o meu dia mais alegre, você me faz ri você me faz sonhar acordado, você me faz querer ficar do seu lado o dia inteiro…

Hinata já não consegui nem falar direito e suas pernas estavam bambas quando a menina disse:

- Por que você esta me falando isso ?

Naruto passou a mão na nuca e falou :

- Hinata tem uma coisa que quero te falar e não da mais para adiar ,guardo isso deis do dia em que ti vi pela primeira vez…

Hinata ficava cada vez mais rosada enquanto Naruto falava todas aquelas coisas que a menina esperava a 1 mês para ouvi-las

- Hinata o que tenho pra ti dizer é que eu…

- você o que Naruto…

- Eu não sei dizer com palavras então eu vou tentar dizer com a letra de uma música.

Nisso ele entregou a jovem o que parecia ser uma carta em que havia uma letra de uma música.

**(N/A música do Cap. Talvez seja amor - Rud e Robson)**

"**Não sei dizer o que me prende a você**

**Se é esse jeito de você me querer**

**Talvez seja amor viu**

**Alguma coisa diferente no olhar **

**Uma saudade se você não está**

**Talvez seja amor viu**

**Não sei porque mas tudo trás você **

**Uma palavra um verso uma canção**

**E essa loucura vai virar paixão **

**Quem é que entende o próprio coração**

**Ficar com você **

**São momentos que eu quero pra sempre**

**Ficar com você **

**São coisas que a vida não deixa esquecer**

**Eu nem sei se isso é amor**

**Mas quero você como for"**

Hinata não consegui nem sentir o chão de baixo de seus pés quando disse :

-Naruto … isso

- esquece você deve ta me achando um tremendo idiota ,mais eu quero que você saiba que eu não quero que isso, mude a nossa amizade…

- Naruto cala boca …

- que como assim

E antes do garoto termina a frase Hinata o puxou e disse bem baixinho :

- me beija!!

Naruto sorriu e segurou a cintura e a nuca da menina e a beijou…

Hinata sentia que estava flutuando no espaço e tocando estrelas mesmo estando em terra firme.

Assim que pararam de se beijar , eles se olharam e Naruto falou:

-Namora comigo Hinata?

A menina o olhou com um belo sorriso no rosto e disse:

-hum me deixe pensar , hum …

- pensou ?

Disse Naruto ansioso com a resposta daquela linda menina em que estava segurando pela cintura e sentindo a sua respiração e seu coração batendo cada vez mais rápido .

- sim já pensei …

- é qual é a resposta ?

- a minha resposta é sim… sim… sim… sim .

Hinata puxou o blusa do garoto e disse:

- eu estava esperando por isso a tempo

Em seguida Naruto diz:

- sério? Então me prova que gosta tanto de mim do mesmo jeito que gosto de você

A menina sorriu e falou ou melhor puxou:

-vem cá

Hinata segurou pelo colarinho do menino e foi passando a mão pelo o rosto daquele garoto de cabelos loiros e o beijou bem de vagar como se que ela quisesse que aquele beijo dura-se a vida toda e não apenas um instante .

**N/A Novo capítulo on!!**

**Agradecimentos pelas reviews!!**

**Bjinhos e até o próximo cap.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 Cap. - Uma mentira **

Naruto e Hinata começaram a namorar firme. Ambos eram visto sempre juntos ora se beijando ora brincando e rindo, mas Hinata começou a percebe que sua amiga Karin já não era a mesma com ela deis do dia em que Hinata a contou que estava namorando com Naruto, Karin tinha se distanciado da menina.

Então Hinata resolveu ir falar com a amiga:

- Karin !!!

Hinata percebeu que a amiga estava demorando para recebe-la então virou-se para trás decidida a falar com a jovem outro dia quando escutou uma voz bem baixinha:

- Ohayou

- Karin? porque você demorou tanto para me receber?

- não é da sua conta…

- como? Porque esta falando assim comigo…

-você ainda pergunta…hum

Karin olha para a rosto da ex. - amiga que não estava entendendo nada, e da um sorrisinho falso …

- Como assim Karin ? O que fiz para você está com tanta raiva de mim?

- Ah nossa ate parece que esta preocupada comigo… se estivesse …

- Se estivesse o que…?!

- Se estivesse preocupada comigo já teria terminado com o Naruto…

- Nani? como assim? o que você esta falando?

- Hum… então você nem percebeu ?

- Percebi o que?

- Que eu estou apaixonada pelo seu namorado e ele por mim, só que ele disse que só não te deixa porque você é bonitinha…

- Mentira! isso não é verdade!

De repente uma lágrima caiu no rosto da menina que já não estava entendendo nada …

- é verdade sim!

- Sua mentirosa! você só quer inferniza a minha vida!

- Minha queridinha pergunte ao seu amado quem saiba ela te responde!!

Hinata saiu correndo e completamente arrependida ter ido na casa de Karin.

**( N/A A música do capítulo é da Kelly Key - Indecisão! )**

**Você diz que sente por mim **

**Amor sincero que nunca vai ter um fim **

**E quando encontro o seu olhar, desvio os olhos só para não me machucar. **

**Quero acreditar em tudo o que você diz, eu me sinto tão bem **

**Mas tudo tem seu tempo eu não vou apressar **

**Só peço para você me entender **

Assim que chegou em casa Hinata deu de cara com Naruto e falou com uma cara de brava:

- você teria coragem de me trair? Ou melhor você gosta de mim? Einh me responde?

- Hinata…o que foi? Por que você…

- me responde e para de enrolar!

-é claro que não! que idiotismo é esse agora?

- idiotismo?! Seu… seu… ridículo!

- Eii você trata de parar por ai porque eu não mereço ficar escutando essas baboseiras…

- a Karin já me contou tudo não adianta mais fingir …

- fingir o que?

- ela já me disse que vocês estão juntos pelas minhas costas…

- ela é uma mentirosa isso sim.

- Ah é então me prova…me prova que tudo isso é mentira que isso é penas um pesadelo, que você vai me tirar dele.

**Posso fugir e me esconder **

**Até ter medo de te dar meu coração **

**Só não posso mais me enganar **

**Quero você para mim **

**Vivendo um amor sem fim. **

Disse Hinata com lágrimas escorrendo sobre sua face !!

- Hina você tem que acreditar em mim… eu nunca te trairia.

- desculpa mas não dá.

- como assim? o que isso significa?

- que acabou tudo que não faz mais sentido continuarmos juntos… vá embora… suma da minha vida…

- você vai se arrepender um dia de ter acreditado nessa Karin do que em mim…

O menino falou comos olhos vermelhos, com uma tristeza incomparável…

Hinata olhou para o garoto e falou:

- Posso ate esta errando, mas não posso e não vou viver com essa dúvida pelo resto da vida… eu preciso de um tempo…um tempo só pra mim!

**Sei que a minha timidez pode atrapalhar os planos outra vez **

**E essa minha indecisão, eu juro que é melhor que essa paixão **

**Quero acreditar em tudo o que você diz, eu me sinto tão bem **

**Mas tudo tem seu tempo eu não vou apressar **

**Só peço para você me entender**

- pense melhor por favor…

Disse tentando abraçar Hinata que se desviou

- Não!! o que eu tinha para pensar eu já pensei vindo da casa da Karin para cá…por favor me entenda…eu não posso viver nessa dúvida!

- eu vou te provar que ela é uma mentirosa…

-para de falar! Por favor vá embora…Você só esta me complicando mais… vá embora .

Hinata falou bem baixinho:

- Me esquece!!

**Posso fugir e me esconder **

**Até ter medo de te dar meu coração **

**Só não posso mais me enganar **

**Quero você para mim **

**Vivendo um amor sem fim.**

**Posso fugir e me esconder **

**Até ter medo de te dar meu coração **

**Só não posso mais me enganar **

**Quero você para mim…**

**Você pode até encontrar alguém que não seja assim **

**Tão difícil de entender **

**Mas algum dia eu sei, vai passar...**

- não eu nunca vou te esquecer sabe porque ?

Hinata olhou nos olhos do garoto que já estava ficando roxo de tanto chorar … e perguntou:

- porque ?…

-por um simples motivo… eu te amo e isso você sabe muito bem só não quer abrir os olhos e vê a verdade… e sabe por que você está me pedindo para ir embora?! Por medo!! Sim medo!

**Posso fugir e me esconder **

**Até ter medo de te dar meu coração **

**Só não posso mais me enganar **

**Quero você para mim (repete)**

**- **Vá por favor!

Disse já abrindo a porta para o garoto.

- Eu vou…mas eu ainda não desisti de você

Hinata fechou a porta e foi para o seu quarto, e naquele cómodo escuro a menina se deitou em sua cama e começou a chorar, se lembrando de tudo o que eles passaram juntos, dos momentos bons…

Aqueles momentos que a fizeram perde o chão, momentos que o tempo não apaga e que nunca apagaria.

**Vivendo um amor sem fim… **

**Continua…**


End file.
